


Highschool Blues

by 1toomany



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Nothing too explicit, Some light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/pseuds/1toomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mickey knew his father had a sister that lived on the North side of Chicago. She was the smartest of all the Milkovich children and the quietest one. There was never any problem with her and Mickey doesn’t remember ever hearing about her doing something bad. Well something bad in Milkovich standards that is.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey knew his father had a sister that lived on the North side of Chicago. She was the smartest of all the Milkovich children and the quietest one. There was never any problem with her and Mickey doesn’t remember ever hearing about her doing something bad. Well something bad in Milkovich standards that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is finally, my secret santa fic. It is a Christmas gift for i-was-put-together-wrong who asked for a Highschool AU (without Terry). Well, it isn’t exactly with Terry in it but I had to mention him couple of times just for the sake of explaining certain events that lead to some other certain events. I don’t know if this is what you wanted or if you’ll like it, but I really hope you will. So here you go and Merry Christmas <3

If there was one place in the entire world Mickey Milkovich never thought he’d end up in, it was most definitely the north side of Chicago. Sure, he had been there on occasion, but on those short visits to the rich part of his town he would usually be accompanied by his dad and brothers. His dad had said that those rich north side pussies were his best buyers so he would round up his sons and they would drive up north twice a week. But now was different. It wasn’t just a drive through this time. Mickey wouldn’t just go up there, sell some stuff, take the money and then go back to the south side. This time he was here to stay, and to stay indefinitely.

But now, as he was standing in front of what he thought was one of the most beautiful houses he had ever seen, he wondered whether this was a good idea to begin with.

 

When his mother died Mickey was 8 years old. It was quite a shock for him and he always wondered if there was something he could have done to prevent this from happening. Later on he learned that his mom did this to herself, the drugs and the booze she used on daily basis finally did her in. He saw his father cry a lot after that, until one day he came home from school only to find a strange woman behind the stove making lunch, singing and smiling and wearing his mom’s apron with his dad sitting at the table reading newspaper like it was a normal thing. He was too young to understand how his dad went from crying almost every day to this. From that point on, the hatred he had for his dad became even stronger.

However, that hadn’t stopped Mickey from going on drug runs with him and his brothers, he knew better than to get on his dad’s wrong side. Couple of years later, when Mickey was eleven, one of those runs turned wrong and they all ended up in a lock-up. His brothers and his baby sister, along with him, were taken by Child protective services and placed in foster care. His dad got convicted with possession and intent to sell, child endangerment, driving a stolen vehicle and God knows what else. He was sentenced to four years in county jail. But that wasn’t the most shocking part. The most shocking part was the fact that the judge that had sentenced him was none other than his own sister.

Mickey knew his father had a sister that lived on the North side of Chicago. She was the smartest of all the Milkovich children and the quietest one. There was never any problem with her and Mickey doesn’t remember ever hearing about her doing something bad. Well something bad in Milkovich standards that is. She finished college with a full ride scholarship, finished law school and got married to her work colleague. They settled on the north side and opened a practice together. But ten years later her husband died of a heart failure and she was left alone. She never remarried and after couple of years, having been named a judge, she closed the practice. 

Mickey’s father wasn’t close to his sister to begin with, always thought of her as someone who whored themselves out to some rich prick with no brains and a thick wallet, so her sentencing him to four years in prison was definitely the last straw. And after that Mickey never saw his aunt Mila again. Well, not until his father got killed by a ‘unsatisfied customer’ anyway. Mickey was seventeen and his sister was only a year younger. Their brothers were all adults and were allowed to live at their own but for Mickey and Mandy it meant foster care all over again. Mickey wasn’t that upset about himself, it was his baby sister he was worried about. He knew how handsy all those foster dickheads were and after everything she’d been through growing up in the Milkovich house of horrors there was no way he was going to put her through one more hell again. Two days before they were to be placed in he even contemplated on taking whatever little money he had and just run away. Take his sister and just go, it wouldn’t matter where as long as they were safe and away.

Luckily for him, the angel of release came in a form of their aunt Mila. 

She took them in and brought them to her house. And if Mickey were to choose between living on the North side and running, he would choose running anytime. But it wasn’t negotiable and he was left to cope with whatever type of bullshit his aunt would lay on him. 

He was surprised to find out that his aunt was actually a pretty cool woman. Mickey noticed a small tattoo under her sleeve and smirked. However, when it came to his tattoos that was a completely different story. 

 

“Here,” aunt Mila said one morning as the three of them were sitting at the kitchen table, throwing a small bundle of bandages at Mickey. They were drinking coffee and eating waffles just like every other morning before she went to work. “Put these on.”

Mickey looked bewildered. “What the hell is this?”

“Bandages for your knuckles,” she nodded and pointed at his hands.

Mickey frowned. “What?”

“School starts next week and I can’t have you flashing those at your teachers. They all know me and it wouldn’t be nice to have them complain about you,” she explained and got up from the table. 

“Aw man, seriously?” Mickey rolled his eyes and let his head fall and hit the hard wooden surface. “Can’t I just like, hide them under my sleeves or something?”

“No, you can not. Besides, they already know you transferred here from Canaryville, you really think you can fool them?” Mila raised an eyebrow and gulped the last sip of her coffee before putting the cup into the sink. “Well, I have to go, you kids behave while I’m gone and no funny business, alright?” she yelled from the threshold.

Shit, Mickey muttered, more to himself than to his sister who was just sitting there cackling. “”You could have said something, bitch.”

“And miss the whole show?” she widened her eyes at him, “nah, I like to see you squirm, you should know that by now.” She got up and took both hers and Mickey’s plate and put it in the sink. “You’re on your own big bro,” she laughed and ducked her head down when Mickey threw the box of bandages at her. “yeah yeah, you can throw whatever you want at me but you’re still gonna wear those. Or it’s gonna be foster care all over again,” she argued and picked up the box from where it rolled under the counter and placed it in front of him.”And don’t let me remind you what happened the last time we were there,” with that she turned to walk away.

“Okay,” he sighed in annoyance, “I’ll do it. But just so you know, I am totally opposed to this,” he grabbed the box bitterly and turned it in his hands couple of times, not missing the comforting smile she gave to him. Jesus, the things he won’t do for his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me: one-toomany.tumblr.com


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with Iggy coming home one day from where ever he was with a set of The Fast and The Furious DVDs under his arm. “Bring the beer shitheads, it’s Vin Diesel night,” he said grinning, his cigarette dangling between his lips. Mickey brought the beer from the fridge while Colin rolled up couple of joints. They settled on the couch with their feet on the coffee table waiting for Iggy to start the movie. “Shove over faggots,” he said flopping down between them and turned to Mickey, “and you shorty, don’t you fall asleep on me, this’ll teach you how to drive the getaway car if needs be.”

Mickey loved to sleep. Noon, night… it didn’t matter as long as he was splayed on the bed on his stomach with his foot dangling over the edge and his face deep in the pillow. He never dreamed though, his dad used to say it was because there was nothing interesting going on in his life for his mind to remember. So when he had his first dream just two days after his 12th birthday he was beyond excited. Except the dream wasn’t something that happened to him in his life like his dad said it would be. It was about something he wanted to happen, something he found himself wishing for for quite some time now. 

It started with Iggy coming home one day from where ever he was with a set of The Fast and The Furious DVDs under his arm. “Bring the beer shitheads, it’s Vin Diesel night,” he said grinning, his cigarette dangling between his lips. Mickey brought the beer from the fridge while Colin rolled up couple of joints. They settled on the couch with their feet on the coffee table waiting for Iggy to start the movie. “Shove over faggots,” he said flopping down between them and turned to Mickey, “and you shorty, don’t you fall asleep on me, this’ll teach you how to drive the getaway car if needs be.” 

The movie was good and the weed even better, and halfway into the night the combination of the two left a twelve year old Mickey with a dizzy feeling and even though he tried, the sleep got the best of him. He heard the car brakes squeaking and his brothers burping and farting but he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. Because for the first time in as long as he can remember he had a dream. The vivid slides of a person running towards some river dock wearing nothing but a white wife-beater and black loose sweatpants. Mickey’s face stretched in a short smile because even though the guy had his back turned so he really couldn’t see his face and all, but damn, that was some fine looking ass he had there. Not to mention the way the guy’s shoulder blades flexed in all the right ways had him practically burning with desire in the crotch department.

After the original shock of realising that what made his dick hard wasn’t girls and all that talk from Iggy or Colin about what is the best way to go down on a chick or the right position to get off hard, but strong, firm male body, Mickey couldn’t do anything other than accept the fact that he is what his family hated the most. Gay. A fag, fairy, cocksucker and an ass digger. Shit.

So from that moment on Mickey slept even more. Because the only place he was allowed to be free in and not hide the fact who he really was was in his dreams.

Yes, Mickey Milkovich loved sleeping. What he didn’t like was his sister poking him in the back with her stupid ass long artificial nails disrupting the best dream blowjob he ever had. Bitch.

“I am seriously considering cutting off that forks you’ve got there and making you eat them,” he growled from under his pillow, “what the fuck do you want?”

“Well good morning to you too, brother dearest,” Mandy said sarcastically and moved to the window to open the shades..

“Fuck off, I’m not in the mood for your shit,” he retorted.

“Well obviously,” Mandy rolled her eyes walking back towards his bed and pulled a blanket off of him. “I wouldn’t want to wake up either if I was having my dick sucked. And don’t even try to deny it, I’ve been standing here for ten minutes and I heard it all.”

Mickey emerged from under the pillow and turned to her. “ Heard what?”

“Oh, y’know, the usual; yeah, suck it you cockslut, that’s it, work your pretty mouth … That sort of things,” she ended with a shoulder shrug.

“Well I don’t want to know how Danny’s good with his tongue either, so suck it up,” Mickey shivered with disgust.

“So don’t eavesdrop on my conversations then, assface.” 

“I wouldn’t have to if you could just die it down next time you bring your bitches over,” Mickey explained, “and why are you still here?”

Mandy gave an incredulous look, “Seriously? You forgot?”

“What?” Mickey wondered, “what did I forget?”

“It’s the first day of school stupid, I can’t believe you let it slip from your idiotic memory. Jesus! I just told you again last night!” Mandy yelled.

Right, school. Jesus Christ when did he ever agree to do this shit. Oh yeah, probably when his aunt waved the juvie card on him again. He rolled to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over it. The clock said 7:30 so he still had enough time for a quick shower and a cup of coffee. 

Mandy was already dressed and was in the process of putting on her make up (which was nothing more that a touch of mascara and a skin coloured lipstick as oppose to that goth type of shit she had while living on the south side) and was swaying her hips to some stupid ass tune on her phone she didn’t know the lyrics to, but mumbled anyway. He shoved her away from the sink and opened the faucet.

“Move,” he said. “Gotta take a piss.” 

“For fuck’s sake Mickey, you have a toilette seat for that!” she grimaced while taking off her earphones and scratched his shoulder with her fingernail, making him flinch.

“Ouch, what the fuck?” he growled and rubbed the sore spot. “You are out of your fucking mind!”

“Yeah well, takes one to know one,” she simply retorted and turned to exit. Midway down she turned to him again, ignoring him and rolling her eyes when he tried to close in the door on her. “By the way, the bus will be here in fifteen so you better hurry. I don’t want to look like a pathetic joke sitting alone on my first day in new school.”

“Hol-, hold on,” he frowned. “A bus? What bus?” he demanded.

“A bus to take us to school,” Mandy replied. “Jesus, you’re so fucking slow sometimes, I swear to god...” she shook her head in disbelief and left.

A Milkovich doesn’t do bus, he muttered but she was already too far from him to hear it. 

God when did his life become a joke?

 

There was something about being in high school that made Mickey’s stomach turn. He was never good at anything in his old school, that’s why his dad let him drop out and take over the ‘family business’. And now, as he was standing in front of this place the feeling was back in his stomach. But he knew he had to suck it up and try to deal with this situation as best he could, it was the least he could do for his aunt. The lady saved him and Mandy from going to foster care or even worse, a group home.

He hopped the stairs and entered the building. You could see the difference between this school and the one they had back in the south side. Here everything was clean, almost sterile and the lockers were shining as oppose to those in his old school that were barely visible from all the graffiti shit on them. He shook his head and headed to the classroom. The hall was empty so he kinda figured he was late and was half way down the hall when a raspy voice stopped him. Shit.

“Going somewhere, young man?” An older lady was standing in front of one of the classrooms. She raised her thick eyebrows that were hiding behind round, red-coloured framed glasses. 

“I um… ” Mickey stammered.

“You are new here, aren’t you? I don’t remember seeing you in my office before,” she asked ruffling through some papers she was holding. 

“Yeah I’m um… I transferred from Canaryville, ” he explained.

“Oh that’s right,” the old lady tapped her forehead in realisation. “You are mr. Milkovich, Your aunt Mila told me all about you. We are good friends, you know?” she smiled and nodded, clearly taking proud in their friendship. “Okay, mr. Milkovich, I suppose your first period should be… ” she looked into her papers again, probably checking out class schedule and pointed to the classroom on his left, “...english literature. Run along now young man, you are already late and Mrs. Jenkins doesn’t appreciate tardiness.” She smiled and gave him a good once over before walking away.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” the redhead whispered. “You new here?”  
> Mickey glanced over his shoulder. “Fuck off,” he whispered back.  
> “Damn, someone got their period today,” the redhead made a snappy comeback. Well look at that, and here Mickey was, thinking all of these assholes were in fact pussies.   
> “Yeah, your hair,” he retorted and smirked to himself for his wittiness.  
> “That was good,” the redhead acknowledged. “First time I heard that. Interesting,” he shrugged. “So, how about giving me your name?”  
> “Why, d’you lose yours?”   
> “Nope, just trying to be polite,” Ian explained. “Sorry if it’s too much for your brain to process.”  
> “I told you to fuck off and I meant it. I ain’t in the mood for conversation.”  
> “I can see that. Okay,” Ian said defeated, “won’t bother you again.”  
> “You better not.”  
> “Whatever you say,” Ian concluded and opened his textbook to write down the assignment Mrs. Jenkins gave them.

When Mickey entered the classroom, eleven heads turned towards him and he had only one thought in his head: how to run from there. And if this were any place other than here he definitely would have done it. But he promised his aunt that he’ll at least try to be cooperative and do this one thing she wanted from him. He stared back at the class when he heard a teacher clear his throat.

“Yes?” Mrs. Jenkins said from behind her desk. “Can we help you, mr….?” she raised one eyebrow in anticipation.

“Milkovich,” he replied. “Mickey Milkovich.”

“Ah yes, the new student who transferred from Canaryville, right?” she asked.

“Um, yes,” he said back and pretended not to hear the chorus of gasps coming from the uptight pretentious assholes at the very mention of his old neighborhood.

” If you would find a seat mr. Milkovich and let us get on with the class?” The teacher urged and waited until he was seated to proceed with her class. There were two available seats in the back and Mickey took the one closer to the wall. ”Okay, let us continue. Everyone open up your books on page 72, sonet 421. Who wants to read it?” 

The following ten minutes were the most boring in his life and Mickey was losing it. Jesus Christ, and this was only the first day. He wished he had some weed on him so he could at least use his bathroom break for something good and relaxing. But his aunt made him promise to not bring the stuff to school. It was bad enough she let him smoke around the house. A loud voice of his teacher’s brought him back from the weed land and into this shitty reality he called life.

“Alright, I am going to give you your assignment now. You are to write your own version of the sonet, 500 words by next week. I think it shouldn’t be a problem. I want it on my desk by monday. Okay then, moving on, next page-” the old bat was cut off when the door opened and the tall redhead entered the classroom.

“Hi, Mrs. Jenkins I’m so sorry, my car wouldn’t start and my parents already left so I had to walk and-”

“It’s alright mr. Gallagher, just take your seat so we can continue, page 73 read the following...” and the teacher trailed off into something Mickey wasn’t listening to or cared about. He leaned on his elbow and started scribbling in his notebook when a voice from behind him interrupted.

“Hey,” the redhead whispered. “You new here?”

Mickey glanced over his shoulder. “Fuck off,” he whispered back.

“Damn, someone got their period today,” the redhead made a snappy comeback. Well look at that, and here Mickey was, thinking all of these assholes were in fact pussies. 

“Yeah, your hair,” he retorted and smirked to himself for his wittiness.

“That was good,” the redhead acknowledged. “First time I heard that. Interesting,” he shrugged. “So, how about giving me your name?”

“Why, d’you lose yours?” 

“Nope, just trying to be polite,” Ian explained. “Sorry if it’s too much for your brain to process.”

“I told you to fuck off and I meant it. I ain’t in the mood for conversation.”

“I can see that. Okay,” Ian said defeated, “won’t bother you again.”

“You better not.”

“Whatever you say,” Ian concluded and opened his textbook to write down the assignment Mrs. Jenkins gave them.

 

“So how was your first day dipshit?” Mandy found him leaning against the wall outside the cafeteria and slapped him in the shoulder when he flipped her off. “That good, huh?”

“Swear to God, I can’t fuckin’ wait five more months to be eighteen. I’m gonna be so out of this place the very next day,” he pushed himself of the wall and huffed in annoyance, walking towards the bench. 

“Whatever,” Mandy muttered, “you wanna know about my day?” she poked him in the shoulder.

“No,” he frowned.

“Well you’re gonna,” she affirmed. Mickey sat on the back of the bench with his feet up and threw his backpack on the table. The books scattered but he didn’t bother with picking them up. It was Mandy that put them back before she climbed next to him. “ Anyway, my history teacher is hot, maybe I could persuade him to give me some one on one tutoring, ” she smirked.

“Jesus, you do know that Mila would kill you if she found out you’ve been getting dirty with your teacher?”

“But I haven’t,” Mandy rolled her eyes at him. “Not yet anyway,” she smirked again and gulped the remainings of her juice through the straw, making the slurping noise. 

Mickey grimaced to the sound.“And Danny? Got bored of him already?” he questioned.

“No, he’s alright, it’s just that a little change never hurt anyone, y’know?” Mandy shrugged and got up from the bench. The school bell rang, indicating the beginning of the fourth period and they went back inside.

 

Later that evening, after him and Mandy described their first day in new school to their aunt, Mickey was lying in his room, scribbling something in his notebook when his sister knocked on the door. He nodded at her and sat up on his bed putting the notebook on the nightstand.

“You free?” she asked before entering.

“Yeah.”

She sat next to him and tucked her hands under her thighs. She looked so innocent and young and Mickey realised that that was because of this place and because of their aunt. He remembered when they were still living in their old house how drained and unhappy she looked and how he always hated when the evening came because even though no one ever said anything, Mickey knew. He knew what his sister was going through and he knew why she always chose the wrong guys to hang around with. She was just a scared little puppy desperately seeking love and comfort. 

“I had a fun day today,” she offered him a smile. “These girls in my class, they don’t care that I’m from the South side, they are cool and I really like them.”

“That’s good,” he comforted. “I’m happy for you.”

She moved up the bed and sat opposite of him cross-legged. “Look, I know you don’t like it here and that you probably miss all that shit from back home, but could you just stick with this? Just for me? ‘Cause there’s no way in hell I’m going back to that shithole, Mickey.”

Mickey looked deep into her eyes and saw a broken little girl that used to come to his room just like now, except back then it was for all different reasons. He shivered with disgust remembering the silent cries coming out of her room late at night and punching the wall for not being able to do anything to make his sister stop crying. From the first time he heard his little sister cry, Mickey swore that from that moment on, he would do whatever it takes to put a smile on her face. And if being here was what made Mandy happy, then here is where they’d stay.

“Okay,” he whispered. “I guess I could do this.”

His sister smiled and thanked him with a big hug. They stayed like that for couple of long seconds before she got up and headed to the door. “Thank you,” she said smiling from the threshold and closed the door.

Mickey leaned against the headboard and closed his eyes. Yeah, he could do this. He could make the person he loved the most in this world smile.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit, why does this shit always happen to him? Why is there always that one asshole that thinks he can be buddy-buddy with Mickey and chat like they are best friends painting each other’s nails? Mickey ran his hand over his face and turned to face the redhead again. “Listen Red, I don’t think you got me the first time. You back the fuck off and I’ll try my best not to get in your way. And by get in your way I mean shove your head down the toilette after I piss in it. Got it?” He heard the guy swallow hard and smirked when the redhead opened his mouth but nothing came out. “Yeah, I thought so.” He turned to his book just as the teacher entered the classroom. That should do it, Mickey thought. He may be out of the South side but the South side will never be out of him.

“You do the moonwalk too?” 

Mickey was engrossed in his history book and didn’t see the redhead from yesterday’s class settling on the chair behind him. He abruptly closed the book and turned around.

“Can I help you?” he asked raising his eyebrows in exasperation.

The redhead was taking his books out of the backpack and nodded towards Mickey’s hands. “The tape on your knuckles? Michael Jackson,the Moonwalk? Get it?” 

Jesus Christ is this guy for real. “No I don’t get it,” he retorted. “So why don’t you fuck off, Red. I told you yesterday, I ain’t in a mood for conversation.” Mickey went back to reading. It was about Abraham Lincoln and he actually found the subject interesting.

“Ian,” said the voice from behind.

“What?”

“My name. It’s Ian, not Red,” the guy clarified.

“Do I look like I care?” Mickey taunted.

“Obviously not, but if we are going to be sitting next to each other it would be nice if we actually knew each other’s names. Don’t you think?”

“Well maybe you should find somewhere else to sit then,” Mickey mocked.

“Or maybe you should find somewhere else to sit. I’m perfectly comfortable where I am.”

Goddamnit, why does this shit always happen to him? Why is there always that one asshole that thinks he can be buddy-buddy with Mickey and chat like they are best friends painting each other’s nails? Mickey ran his hand over his face and turned to face the redhead again. “Listen Red, I don’t think you got me the first time. You back the fuck off and I’ll try my best not to get in your way. And by get in your way I mean shove your head down the toilette after I piss in it. Got it?” He heard the guy swallow hard and smirked when the redhead opened his mouth but nothing came out. “Yeah, I thought so.” He turned to his book just as the teacher entered the classroom. That should do it, Mickey thought. He may be out of the South side but the South side will never be out of him.

 

 

About a month after the beginning of the school Mickey was doing surprisingly good. He loved history and math and was doing his best to stay out of trouble. The redhead stopped annoying him after he threatened to flush him down the toilette and always moved to the farthest chair there was. Aunt Mila was satisfied with his grades so far, it was mostly C-s and a D every now and then, but at least he tried and she was thankful for that. 

It wasn’t until Harry Margolis’ party that things started to change for Mickey. Mandy came to his room one day and hopped on his bed, startling him from his afternoon nap. 

“There’s this party that everyone’s going to and I want to go with Danny but aunt said that I couldn’t unless you go too. To protect me or some shit, I dunno. Anyway I know you’re not into this whole mingling and stuff but I really, really, really want to go. Besides, there will be plenty of good looking guys there and who knows? Maybe you’ll get lucky, God knows you haven’t gotten laid since we moved here. Oh and I also know that-”

“Jesus fuck, alright! Close your goddamn mouth, you’re yappin’ like a kid on sugar rush,” Mickey rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the heals of his hands and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. 

“So does that mean you’ll go?” Mandy asked eagerly.

“Fine,” he sighed and covered his ears when his sister squealed in delight. “But you better make sure there’s enough free beer there,” he warned and widened his eyes when she planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she screeched and hopped off the bed and made a move to exit when she turned to him again. “Hey, you know that redhead that’s in your history and english lit? Well, Maria, the girl that lives two houses down from his, she’s in my math class by the way. Anyway, she told me he was gay, so… Who knows, maybe you two can hit it off or something, y’know?” she shrugged and left the room with a smile on her face , leaving Mickey speechless in the privacy of his room.

Mickey laid back and pillowed his hands under his head, smirking to the thought. Well what do you know, Red is gay. He wondered how he hadn’t noticed that by now, he was usually good at reading people. But this one must have somehow flew under his gaydar. Come to think of it, the guy was hot. And not only his hair, his whole body was strong. Mickey remembered seeing the guy’s biceps flex under his shirt when he would pick up his backpack from the floor. Or that one time when he was called in front of the board and he was wearing these tight jeans that made his ass look like it was made in heaven. Micke never noticed those things about Red before simply because the guy was annoying as fuck. But now he’s gonna see the redhead in whole new different light.

Later that evening while standing in the shower Mickey found himself thinking about the perfect jaw and big strong hands that he never noticed on the redhead before. His right hand went instinctively to his dick and he closed his eyes, slowly stroking himself and letting the images of a muscular freckled body pounding into him with such a force, that would leave him like a drowning man gasping for air, infiltrate his thoughts. He took the soap and slicked the fingers of his left hand, reaching behind his back as he began fingering himself at the same time his right hand quickened its pace on his dick. He was moaning, desperately trying to reach as deeper inside himself as he could, needing to graze that spot that had him writhing with pleasure every time he had someone do that to him. He added two more fingers and the feeling was fucking incredible, his dick leaking like crazy and his heart beating faster and faster and when his fingers finally rubbed that spot it only took half a dozen strokes more before he was coming hard with a loud groan all over the tiles. He leaned his forehead against the wall and watched the white spurs go down the drain and Jesus Christ, he just jerked off to a guy he couldn’t stand to be around. He finished showering and went to bed, but he couldn’t fall asleep until the wee hours of the night, the image of red hair and strong hands very much vivid under his eyelids.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watched mesmerized at a small puffy cloud of foam stuck in the corner of Ian’s lips and tried his best not to go over to him and swipe it off with the tip of his tongue. He licked his upper lip unintentionally and even though it lasted for a split second, it was long enough for Ian to notice. He raised an eyebrow in question and brought the bottle back to his lips, tracking the rim with his tongue and fuck, Mickey felt the rush of warmth going through his head, lowering down his chest and ending up in his boxers.

It was a blessing that it was weekend. Because after Mickey’s little adventure in the shower the night before last he couldn’t bring himself to run into the redhead. But just like everything in Mickey’s life, faith had to make sure to fuck him up and fuck him up real good. Because when he entered Harry Margolis’ house leaning against the wall beside the door was none other than the tall, gorgeous red motherfucker. _Son of a bitch._

They exchanged looks but the redhead quickly turned his gaze away from Mickey, Mickey’s threat to flush him down the toilette probably still ringing in his ears. Mickey went inside and glanced around, searching for his sister and his boyfriend. There must have been at least hundred kids in there but Mickey didn’t give a fuck. He came here to make sure his sister wouldn’t get hit on by uptight assholes because as much as Danny cared about her, the boy couldn’t fight to save his life, let alone his girlfriend.

The house was big and spacious, large living room was full of drunken high school brats, some dancing on tables and some already hammered under them. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He figured the booze would be there so he might as well stay there for the rest of the party. he opened the fridge and grinned when he saw there was nothing but beer there. He grabbed one and popped a cap, relishing the taste of the first foamy sip.

The rest of the party went alright, Mandy danced with her skanky girlfriends with Danny watching closely over her. Seeing his sister in good hands Mickey went outside to light up a joint. He settled on the floor next to the swimming pool, of course these fuckers had a pool, and took a long drag, enjoying the burn of the sweet taste in his throat.

Couple of minutes into it, just as he was about to stubb the blunt with his shoe, he heard someone clear their throat. “Not much of a party person, huh?”

Mickey turned around and came face to face with the guy whose body he not so long ago jerked off to. Something inside of him stirred and he opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out, not one word or even a breath. The guy pointed to the spot next to him. “Care if I join you?” he asked casually.

Mickey finally gathered some composure and nodded “Yeah, whatever,” turning his head back to the pool. Redhead sat down and bent his knees, leaning his elbows on them.

“Good party,” he said and gulped the beer from the bottle he had in his hand. “Not like Jonah Benson’s last year but still...” he shrugged and reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out what appeared to be a rolled up joint and a zippo lighter. He lit it up and took a drag, holding his breath and reached his hand out offering the blunt to Mickey. Mickey watched in disbelief and took the joint even though he just finished one 10 minutes ago.

“This is good stuff Red,” he nodded in acknowledgment after inhaling the smoke and gave the blunt back to redhead.

The guy huffed and shook his head, “It’s Ian, not Red… Ian, ok?”

“Alright Jesus, _Ian_ then,” Mickey rolled his eyes and laughed. “Mickey,” he said and extended his hand for a handshake and nodded when Ian took it.

“So, you got bored already?” asked Ian.

“Well considering I only came here to keep my sister out of trouble and the fact that I don’t actually know anyone here, I’d guess I’d say... yeah,” Mickey replied with a shrug.

“You know _me_ now,” Ian claimed and poked him in the shoulder. He took the last drag before stubbing the blunt and tossing it aside.

“Yeah, I know _you_ now,” Mickey said getting up and dusting off his jeans. He pointed to Ian’s empty bottle on the tile floor beside him and jutted his chin. “Want another one?” he asked and smirked when Ian followed his lead nodding in agreement. They went back to the kitchen and Mickey opened the fridge pulling out two bottles offering one to Ian before closing it with the heel of his foot. They uncapped their bottles and raised them in a toast. Ian took the first sip, his eyes locked with Mickey’s and Mickey couldn’t look away.

He watched mesmerized at a small puffy cloud of foam stuck in the corner of Ian’s lips and tried his best not to go over to him and swipe it off with the tip of his tongue. He licked his upper lip unintentionally and even though it lasted for a split second, it was long enough for Ian to notice. He raised an eyebrow in question and brought the bottle back to his lips, tracking the rim with his tongue and fuck, Mickey felt the rush of warmth going through his head, lowering down his chest and f ending up in his boxers. The music was loud and there were dozens of kids mingling around them but for the two of them the word seemed to just stop. Mickey thanked his lucky stars when he noticed the bulge in Ian’s tight jeans, the sight assuring him he wasn’t alone in this.

He ran his thumb over the side of his lower lip and just as he was about to walk to the other side of the kitchen and take the matter into his own hands (so to speak), his sister jumped in front of him.

“Hey big bro, having fun?” she yelled close to his ear forcing him to turn his head away from her loud mouth. Danny was standing next to her with his hand around her waist and Mickey forced himself not to sweep it away because he knew Mandy had feelings for this guy. Plus he was good to her and as much to Mickey’s dismay he knew he had to let his little sister go.

“Was untill your boney ass stomped in here,” he retorted with an eye-roll. He glanced over her shoulder to give a quick look at Ian but the redhead was nowhere to be seen and Mickey hated admitting it but he felt disappointment settling down in his stomach. “You wanna go home?” he asked.

“No, I’m having such a good time,” Mandy exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Danny’s neck. “Later, loser,” she flipped him off after he grimaced to the sight and went back to the living room. Mickey was left standing there wondering where Ian had gone. He wanted to go look for him but he didn’t want to act like a pussy so he downed what was left of his beer and went home. He’ll deal with the redhead some other time.

 

Sleeping in was the best thing about sunday. Staying in bed till lunch, splayed across the stomach like a starfish, free of school and studying and just enjoying the comfort of the soft pillows and clean blankets. So that saturday was no different from any other. Aunt Mila went out with her friends to brunch or some shit Mickey never even heard of and Mandy was a sleeper just like himself. So when he woke up to watch showing only 10 o’clock and sounds of giggling coming from downstairs Mickey knew something unusual was going on.

He recognized Mandy’s voice but there was another, more deep and husky male voice which he was sure wasn’t Danny’s, ‘cause the boy had a voice of a twelve year old kid who just hit puberty and started the process of changing. Mickey once told Mandy he sounded like a pussy but knew better to never mention it again after his sister scraped four long stripes across his right shoulder with her fingernails. He shivered to the thought and instinctively rubbed the spot where the marks were becoming less and less visible.

He pondered ; to stay in bed with his pillow pressed over his head or go downstairs and tell whoever Mandy was with to shut the fuck up and go fuck themselves?. The latter prevailed so he threw his sweatpants on and a crumpled sleeveless shirt he retrieved from the floor and made his way downstairs. The voices were getting louder as he came closer to the living room and before making it all the way down the stairs he stopped in his tracks. The voice that joined Mandy’s in their annoying quacking was one of the hot tall ginger motherfucker.

“Well, I was wondering when we’re gonna see your ass down here,” Mandy heard him stepping into the living room. She was lying on the sofa with her head on Ian’s thighs, the two of them giggling (yes, giggling) to something on her phone. And when in hell did Mandy become friends with this fucker anyway? She didn’t lift her head up to look at him and neither did Ian. Mickey mumbled a quiet whatever and headed for the kitchen shaking his head.

There was fresh made coffee in a pot on the stove, Mandy had to had made it for Red. He poured some in a cup and then stretched, raising his hands high above his head rolling his stiff neck couple of times before he pulled out a chair from under the kitchen island and sat down. He took a sip from the mug and spat the liquid back in. Not only was the coffee cold but it was also too fucking sweet. Fuckin’ Mandy. Mickey always had his coffee black; bitter and simple. She knew that.

“Too sweet, I know,” Mickey snapped his head around and saw Ian standing leaned against the wall with his hands crossed over his chest. “Mandy said you like it black, no sugar.”

“Then why the fuck did she make it like this?” Mickey muttered and brought the mug to his nose, sniffing it and then pushing it away with a grimace. He got up and tapped on his pockets hoping to find a pack of smokes there. He huffed in annoyance when he realised that he left them upstairs. His aunt had a rule about smoking. She said ‘Cigarettes are fine. No weed and no drugs in general, but cigarettes are alright. But only in your own room.’ He turned to face Ian and nodded at him questioningly. “Got smokes?” he asked.

Ian shifted and reached into his jeans fishing out a pack of Marlboro and a lighter. He walked over to Mickey, opened the box and drew one cigarette half way out. “Here,” he offered. “don’t know if they’re your brand though.”

“Man when you ain’t got none, everything’s your brand,” Mickey scoffed and took the smoke, lighting it immediately. He knew his aunt didn’t like the smell of smoke in her living room or the kitchen so he held the first drag in and puffed it out after he opened the door of the house. “You coming?” he asked Ian casually over his shoulder and smirked when the redhead almost tripped over the threshold probably eagerly awaiting to fill his lungs with smoke, much like Mickey had.

Once they were outside Mickey noticed the way Ian avoided making eye contact with him. He was looking down at his feet the whole time, until they finished smoking and tossed their butts onto the grass path in the backyard. The situation was awkward to say the least, and Mickey had no idea how to act next. Should he say something about last night or just walk back inside the house without even looking at him? He wasn’t used to being in this kind of situation, his interaction with guys back on the Southside consisted mostly of blowjobs in the bathroom stalls or a fuck here and there in the back alley of some club late at night when the streets were safe and there was no fear of his father or brothers walking in on him taking it up the ass against the wall from some random. It turned out Ian was having the same thoughts because just as Mickey was about to head towards the house, he spoke.

“You think we should talk about last night maybe?” he asked shyly. His hand were in his pockets and his gaze was still on his feet that were nervously shuffling the small rocks on the path. The question made Mickey’s breath stop in the middle of his throat but he knew he had to say something. Ian was no fool and he must have felt the same thing so Mickey thought he at least deserved an honest answer. But instead of giving him one, the words that came out of his mouth were:

“What _about_ last night?”

Ian shifted in his spot and finally looked up, letting his eyes linger on Mickey’s, little bit longer than necessary. “What about last night?” he repeated. “Oh I don’t know… How about the fact that you were two seconds away from letting me bend you over that kitchen table?”

“‘Scuse you?” Mickey frowned, totally befuddled.

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Ian stepped closer to him and continued. “If that wasn’t you eye-fucking me from across that kitchen, I don’t know what was.”

“Eye-fucking you, huh?” Mickey leaned his back against the wall of the house and crossed his arms over his chest, giving Ian a good once over. He ran the rough patch of his thumb over the corner of his lower lip and held his gaze on Ian’s lips. “Ok, just hypothetically, let’s assume that you’re right,” Mickey proposed and flipped Ian off when the redhead’s lips curved into a smirk. “If the situation _did_ occur the way you think it did and there _was_ a person that was ‘eye-fucking’ you, would it be safe to say that you would,like… be interested in that person in the same way?” Jesus, that was so fucking lame Mickey thought to himself and slapped himself internally.

Ian’s smirk grew as he made another step closer to Mickey. He took one hand from his pocket and planted it firmly on the wall only inches away from Mickey’s face. Mickey’s breath hitched when Ian brought his face to his, close enough for their noses to touch. “Hypothetically, let’s just say the answer to that would be _fuck yeah_ ,” Ian replied. Jesus fucking Christ, the guy had the warmest breath ever and the closeness of their bodies accompanied with the redhead’s increasing breathing send goosebumps over Mickey’s body and made his knees weak, and if he wasn’t leaning against the wall he was sure he would have turned into a puddle of goo right under him.

Mickey cleared his throat and tried to regain what was left of his composure when he spoke next . “Hypothetically, would you be interested in developing that situation into something _more_ than just words?” The way Ian was flicking his gaze from Mickey’s eyes down to his lips made it obvious to Mickey that the answer to that question would also be _fuck yeah_. So he wasn’t surprised at all when those exact words rolled over Ian’s lips. Ian said it with a little nod and brushed the tip of his nose against Mickey’s while slowly slipping his right leg between Mickey’s. Mickey couldn’t help himself, he moaned when Ian’s thigh pressed hard against his growing erection and just had to close his eyes and lean his head against the wall.

“Hypothetically, _when_ do you think we could make it into something _more_ than just words?” Ian advanced, now framing Mickey’s face with both his hands. He trailed the tip of his tongue across Mickey’s neck and bit into his Adam’s apple. Mickey swallowed hard and loud.

“Hypothetically, let’s say I would be free six days from now,” he offered and opened his eyes in time to see a small hint of disappointment in redhead’s.He wanted to say that he was available before saturday but in reality, he wanted to see Ian squirm. That should tell him whether the guy was really interested in him or just looking for a way to score.

Ian brought his lips closer to Mickey’s ear. “Hypothetically, that’s too fucking long.”

“Well hypothetically, that would have to do,” Mickey explained.

“So hypothetically, would you be willing to give me a little preview?” Ian whispered and licked the shell of Mickey’s ear and the brunet was losing it. He couldn’t care less that it was daytime and there were people on their way to church or wherever the fuck those snobs went to on Sundays. He just knew that from that moment on he wanted Ian more, wanted the friction of their bodies pressed against each other, the feeling of Ian’s sweet breath mixing with his own in a passionate touch of their lips. He wanted to grab the redhead’s stupid hair and hold on to his shoulders tight while getting fucked by the guy. Maybe scratch his back a little, just to see if Ian liked it hard the way Mickey always had.

“What kinda preview are we talking about here exactly?” he breathed out and traced his tongue slowly seductively over his upper lip, dragging a low groan out of the guy.

“I’m talking about you wrapping that pretty lips of yours around me, sucking me off and licking me like a popsicle,” Ian emphasized his words with a firm grasp of Mickey’s dick. He squeezed it and palmed it couple of times, making Mickey jerk forward until their cheeks touched.

“ _Jesus._..” Mickey moaned and grabbed a hold of Ian’s biceps to steady himself a little. Ian saw that as an advantage and continued with his teasing.

“Is _this_ what I’d be having on Saturday?” he grinned, palming Mickey through the thin fabric of his sweatpants some more. “Hypothetically.”

“If you’re up for it,” Mickey replied.

“Oh I am _up_ for _you_ , I’m up for you good,” Ian took Mickey’s hand from his own bicep and brought it to squeeze his own bulge. He relished when he saw Mickey’s eyes practically roll in his head. “The only question is, would you be able to handle me? Hypothetically speaking.”

“No worries there _Red_ ,” Mickey whimpered under Ian’s ministrations. “My ass can take a lot more,” he exclaimed and raised an eyebrow when Ian’s eyes lit at the realisation that Mickey just confessed to being a bottom.

“Aw _Christ_ , you’re killing me here man,” Ian groaned and pressed his forehead hard against the brunet’s. He shook his head protesting. “I’m not gonna make it til fuckin’ saturday, six days? Have a heart, _Jesus_ ,” his hand started working faster on Mickey’s dick and Mickey quickened his strokes on Ian’s and he could sense redhead was getting closer to reaching his orgasm and shit, Mickey had been close from the moment he felt Ian’s hot tongue against his ear. But before either of them found their release Mickey let go of Ian’s dick and wiggled his way out of Ian’s hands.

“Look at it this way,” he said, “At least now you have enough in your spank bank to last you six days,” and with that he turned away from Ian and walked towards the house, leaving one totally dumbfounded redhead leaned with his forehead against the wall in his backyard. He didn’t turn around to see Ian’s reaction but judging by the tone of his voice when he called after Mickey couple of times before the brunet entered the house, Mickey’d say the redhead wasn’t happy. _Yup, that got him squirming,_ he smirked and hurried to his bathroom to rub one out.

By the time Mickey finished his showering/jerking off session Ian was no longer in the house. And honestly, Mickey was a bit disappointed because he was kinda hoping to tease the guy some more and then, who knows? Maybe he’d even get Ian to blow him in the privacy of his room. He entered his room with only a towel wrapped around his waist and immediately felt a strong push against his back. He launched forward and ended up on his bed.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” Mandy yelled, demanding some answers. What about, Mickey had no fucking idea. He rubbed his shoulders gently and got up from the bed, firmly holding his towel around his waist.

“First of all, ow bitch!” he winced from the contact and huffed, “And second, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“Ian,” Mandy simply said. “He was perfectly normal this morning when he came here to help me study and after talking to you for ten minutes he stomped out of here without as much as good bye. So I’m assuming you did something to piss him off!”

Mickey smirked, mostly to himself, at the thought that Ian had left in a hurry, probably to jerk off just like Mickey had not long ago. His sister noticed the smug stretch of his lips and scraped a long line on his upper back with his nails. Mickey jumped and hissed with pain. “Jesus fuck, enough with the claws already!” he cried out. “And since when are you BFF with that assface anyway, never saw you hanging out with him before.”

“Since we became biology lab partners dickface,” Mandy retorted. “And how is that any of your business?... Look,” she sighed and ran a hand over her face in irritation. “I know Ian’s hot and everything plus he’s gay, and you’re gay, and you probably want to fuck his brains out… or get your brains fucked out by him or… Shit, I dunno how you like it and I don’t want to know, thank you very much, but I’m just asking you to not fuck this up for me, alright? Ian’s a good guy and I really think he could be my best friend here so I’m begging you to just back off if you can’t handle that shit. I don’t want him to stop hanging out with me and coming here one day ‘cause your faggy ass broke his heart, alright?”

Mickey had always had a soft spot for his little sister. Ever since they were kids they were really close and always telling each other their secrets, protecting each other, helping one another. That was why she was the first person Mickey told about his feelings for other guys. He didn’t know at the time that what he was experiencing back then was not ‘sick’ or ‘perverse’ or ‘disgusting’ like their dad always said. Mandy had said that it was called being ’gay’ and that there was nothing wrong if he felt that way. Because no matter what, he was still her big brother and he could still be there for her whenever she needed him. Mandy was the one that introduced him to Bobby two years ago, the first guy that fucked him. Mandy was the one who kicked Bobby’s ass after he threatened to out her brother because Mickey didn’t want to be his _boyfriend_. She was the one that talked him out of running away after their dad died and moving in with their aunt. So when it came to Mandy, there was nothing Mickey wouldn’t do for his sister. And if him backing off of Ian was what made her happy then that’s exactly what he would do.

“Alright,” he said. “I’m backing off.”

“Yeah?” Mandy demanded. “You sure about that?”

“Yeah fuck, whatever,” he agreed reluctantly. His sister stepped closer to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks,” she whispered and left his room, letting him get dressed.

Mickey threw himself on the bed and stayed like that for couple of minutes staring at the ceiling. He just told his sister he’d back off of one thing in this neighborhood that made him smile for the first time since he moved here. Fuck.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mickey’s hand went further down and into Ian’s jeans, Ian swatted them away and pinned them against the wall. “You’ll get your turn,” he grinned into Mickey’s ear and bit harshly at the soft skin below, making the brunet’s back arch of the wall and press firmly against the heat of Ian’s burning skin.

Being in school after agreeing to back off of Ian was unbearable for Mickey. the moment he entered the classroom he found himself looking at the now empty chair Ian usually sat on in english-lit. Since that time Mickey had threatened with flushing him down the toilette Ian would sit in the chair farthest from his. Today however, the redhead decided to change chairs so he took the one behind Mickey’s.

Mickey noticed a quizzing look Ian gave him, clearly waiting for the brunet to settle in in his spot. But Mickey knew that sitting next to Ian would make every nerve ending in his body light with fire because, Jesus fuck, Ian was wearing some gray short-sleeved T-shirt that exposed his strong arms and made his collar bones look so fucking sexy; and his square jaw stood out so perfectly on his freckled face. And God, were his lips always that pink? They looked like they were just waiting for Mickey to graze his teeth over them. Christ, Mickey needed to get his shit together and get the hell out of there before he turned into a moaning mess, because looking at Ian had him running all sorts of ideas in his head. So he panically turned around and practically ran out of the room.

He got to the end of the hall and entered the restroom. The class had already started and everyone was in their classrooms so Mickey knew he’d be safe in there, just for a while, until he figured out how the hell he’s gonna play it cool around the redhead. When he agreed to Mandy’s plea the day before he never realised that being around Ian would be so damn difficult.

He threw his backpack on the floor next to the sink and opened the squeaking faucet, letting the water run for a couple of seconds before he wetted his hands and splayed some cold liquid on his hot face. And while it usually helped him calm down now it only made him more edgy and doubtful to whether he should have agreed to something so stupid in the first place.

He tore off couple of paper towels from the wall holder and wiped the remains of the water off of his face. He straightened his shirt and just as he was about to retrieve his backpack from where it had landed when he threw it on the floor, the door opened and in came the very same person Mickey ran away from not even ten minutes ago.

Ian Gallagher was standing in the doorway looking all sorts of hot and sexy as fuck and Mickey was back to square one.

“What the fuck was that in there?” Ian demanded as he closed the door and stepped closer to Mickey. “Why did you run away like that?”

“I didn’t run away, what the fuck,” Mickey retorted. “I wasn’t feeling ok,” he explained.

“Seems to me you were feeling pretty okay yesterday, pressed against the wall with my leg between your thighs,” Ian insisted and leaned forward, forcing Mickey to step back. Except there was nowhere to move so he ended up being pressed against the sink.

“Back off,” he tried to sound threatening but the shaky breath he gave when Ian hooked his fingers into Mickey’s jeans belt loops totally gave him away.

Ian pulled Mickey closer to himself and the brunet grabbed Ian’s shirt, trying not to lose balance on his shaking feet. Ian brought his lips to Mickey’s ear and fucking hell, he smelled so good that the scent alone made Mickey’s heart skip a beat. “Now listen to me you shithead, and listen good,” Ian spoke softly but with determination. “You cannot turn me on like you did yesterday and then come in here acting like offering to fuck me was the worst decision you’d ever made. You made me jerk off three times last night and once again this morning because I can’t wait to tear your pretty ass apart. So I dunno what this shit you’re trying to pull is, but I’m not backing off. And I’m definitely not waiting til saturday,” Ian exclaimed and dragged a stunned Mickey into one of the stalls, closing the door with his foot and unbuckling Mickey’s belt in two swift moves.

“The fuck you think you’re doin’ man?” Mickey demanded but his words soon turned into moans because Ian’s hand was already wrapped around his cock, stroking it hurriedly and playing with his balls after every couple of strokes.

“What, you want me to stop?” Ian asked cockily and licked a long stripe from Mickey’s neck to his ear, nibbling the lobe as he did it.

Mickey opened his mouth to protest but when Ian’s thumb circled the head of his cock, smearing the precum all the way down and up again, the only sounds that crossed his lips were the embarrassing whines of pleasure. Because that’s what it was, nothing other than pure pleasure that Ian was giving him and giving him so fucking good. “ _Yeah.._.” he tightened his grip on Ian’s shirt and bit hard at the redhead’s jaw. Ian hissed and squeezed his dick in return. “ _Jesus…_ come on, _faster._..” Mickey sobbed and Ian obliged. The strokes became faster and rougher and it was exactly the way Mickey liked it. He moved his hands under Ian’s shirt and pinched hard at his nipples, causing the redhead to gasp loudly in Mickey’s ear and that was the sound Mickey relished in.

When Mickey’s hand went further down and into Ian’s jeans, Ian swatted them away and pinned them against the wall. “You’ll get your turn,” he grinned into Mickey’s ear and bit harshly at the soft skin below, making the brunet’s back arch of the wall and press firmly against the heat of Ian’s burning skin.

“You’re killin’ me here,” Mickey moaned as he felt the tightening in the pit of his stomach. He managed somehow to free his hands from Ian’s tight hold and he grabbed at Ian’s hair with one while the other went down to join Ian’s where it was fastly stroking  Mickey’s dick. It didn’t take much after that for Mickey to practically explode over his and Ian’s hands with what could have possibly been the loudest groan he’d ever made. Ian was there to help him ride it out, stroking him until there was nothing left.

 _“Jesus Christ_ that was good,” Mickey gasped after his breathing returned to somewhat normal pace. ”You’re fuckin’ good at this.”

“Yeah,” Ian agreed, “and that was only my hand. Wait till you see what I can do with my mouth,” he said all smug and proud. “Or my dick.”

“Pretty sure of ourselves, aren’t we?” Mickey raised a brow at Ian’s reflection in the mirror as they were washing their hands.

“Well, I’ve been praised a lot so...” Ian shrugged and tore off a paper towel, wiping his hands before throwing it into the trash. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to slick the lost strand that was falling over his forehead and adjusted his jeans, his erection softened but the outline of it still visible. He looked over to Mickey. “You done?”

“Yeah.”

“I told Mrs. Jenkins I’d go find you and bring you back,” he explained, ignoring Mickey’s questioning look. “Ready to go back?”

Mickey threw the ball of wet paper into the trash bin and stared at the redhead. He knew what he was about to do was stupid and faggy and whatever but he just didn’t care. He’d told himself a long time ago that he would not be ashamed of who he was or what he did, so he lurched forward and grabbed the back of Ian’s neck and pulled him in for a wet, juicy kiss. Ian responded immediately by parting his lips for Mickey, letting Mickey’s tongue explore the sweet insides of his mouth. Their tongues wrapped around each other in a soft dance they both enjoyed in and Ian’s hands were in Mickey’s hair one moment then gently cupping his face in the other. And Mickey’s hands were wrapped around Ian’s shoulder, bringing him closer, and for a moment it seemed like they were kissing since forever. Like they were meant to be like this, this close to each other.

Mickey knew that there would be a lot of explaining to do to Mandy but at this moment he just couldn’t care less. Because this was probably the happiest he ever felt and he would not waste any time in thinking about someone else. At this moment _he_ was the first on the list, _his_ feelings were important and this was the time he‘d let himself be who he was. No past, no future, no thinking about what anyone else would say or do. Just him and Ian, kissing each other, holding each other tight and simply existing for each other.

When Ian wrapped his hands gently around Mickey’s waist Mickey had only one thought going through his head;

_Oh well, maybe moving here was not a bad idea after all._


End file.
